Broken On The Ground
by cinderella9056
Summary: When an unconscious Robin is found, what condition is she in. What has happened to her? Who will be in her corner to help her get back to her old self after what happened to her? Who will protect her? Who will go to any lengths to keep her safe and what is the cost of keeping her safe?
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN ON THE GROUND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in June 2006 Spinelli did not enter the picture on GH till end of 2006 but I brought him in earlier Liz and Jason did not sleep together so the baby that Liz is pregnant with is Lucky's or is it

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was laying broken on the ground unconscious when Sonny and Jason started walking by with Spinelli headed for Kelly's for some breakfast and business talk when Jason suddenly stops and looks around.

Sonny says, "Jase, man what's the matter?" seeing the look on his face

"Something is off, I can feel it. Start looking around there is something wrong here." Jason says and prays it isn't as bad as he thinks it is, whatever it is. What he feels is Robin in distress.

Sonny motions for Max and Milo to also start looking. If Jason says it is something than Sonny knew it was. He had the best instincts in the business which is what has kept him alive.

Jason knew he felt something, but it didn't seem like anything, they hadn't found anything, but it still was bugging him. He saw a little crawl space and decided to investigate it, so he tried to get back there but couldn't.

"Spinelli, see if you can feel or see anything in there." Jason said, the kid was a lot smaller than Jason himself.

"Stone Cold, is this really necessary? The Jackal does not like small places." Spinelli asked his mentor, not wanting to do this, even though it was Stone Cold asking.

"Yes it is necessary. I know she's here and can't find her, she's in trouble I can feel it."

Sonny and Spinelli wonder who he is talking about, it must be Sam so Spinelli gets on his hand and knees and starts going in to the crawl space and he feels around when he feels something and starts feeling around and realizes it's another person. "Hey, can you say something? Are you okay?"

Spinelli yells, "I found someone in here. Should I bring her out? I think she's unconscious."

"Pull her out of there enough for me to grab onto her." Jason tells him.

Right then Lucky walks up and asks "What are you doing?"

"Lucky there is someone in there. Jason, he thought he felt someone and we were looking and he sent Spinelli in there and he found a woman and is bringing her out."

"Who is it Jason?" Lucky asked, he hoped it wasn't Sam who he was starting to see.

"I felt Robin." Jason said. "Don't call Mac yet, Lucky, We should see what shape she is in first.

"What?!" Sonny and Lucky exclaims. "Robin?" Sonny said

Spinelli gets her out by pulling her out a little at a time backing up and soon he pulls her out enough so Jason can get to her. Spinelli gets up and lets Jason in there so he can pull her the rest of the way out.

Jason starts pulling and Lucky comes over to help him get her out. They pull her out and as soon as they get her to the waist and up it's evident what was done to her and from her torn clothes as they get her all the way out.

Lucky calls for an ambulance and Jason kneels down to see if she is breathing and luckily she is. Jason starts to tear up and he tells her "You have to be alive Robin I don't but you do, remember when I told you that, so long ago. You are still better than the best for me and icing on the cake remember that Robin? Don't you go anywhere you hear me, you have to be alive. How will I find my way on the map if my Robin, my North is gone?"

The ambulance drives up and two EMTs get out and rush over and Jason says "This is Dr. Robin Scorpio of GH and she is also HIV+."

"Thank you for telling us." The head EMT says "Let's get her in the ambulance and out of here fast people. She is one of ours." They get her hooked up to oxygen and on a back brace and Lucky's partner Cruz Rodriguez runs up with a rape kit that Lucky radioed him to bring and told Cruz to swab and do it quickly. So Cruz runs up and gets as much evidence as he can while the EMTs work on her on the ground and then follows them on to the ambulance and gets her nail clippings. The EMT says "Are you about finished we need to get her to GH?"

Jason runs over after telling Sonny he was riding with Robin in the ambulance. Sonny nods his head as they hear other police cars pull up and start investigating the rape of Dr. Robin Scorpio the Commissioner's niece. They were going to do this by the book, they sure didn't want to face the wrath of the Commissioner if they screwed up and this animal that did this to her went free.

Jason hopped up into the ambulance and one of the EMTs shuts the door and got in the front and ran lights to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Jason called Alan and told him he was in an ambulance and Robin was on the way in after she was raped and she hasn't woken up yet."

Back at the scene they found a used condom with fresh sperm and they bagged it. Lucky sure hoped that they found this guy before Jason or Sonny found him. Lucky and Cruz ran to their car and ran lights to the hospital.

A devastated Sonny and an upset Spinelli got in the limo that Milo went back to Harbor View Towers to get and Max drove them to the hospital.

Lucky calls into dispatch to have the Commissioner meet Lucky at the hospital in regards to Robin.

Mac takes off and gets in his car and heads to GH wondering what is going on.

Alan and Monica along with Tony Jones and Bobbie Spencer and Liz Spencer and Emily Quartermaine wait for the ambulance that has Robin in it to come in.

Pretty soon they see it and brace themselves for what is to come.

They won't let Jason go into the treatment room with Robin so Jason along with Lucky and Cruz are there then Sonny and Spinelli show up. Pretty soon Mac comes racing in and asks "Where is my niece? What happened to her? What is Jason, Sonny and the Jackal doing here? Why is Jason pacing like that? What happened to Robin?"

Please let me know what you think of my story in a review! What did you like? What didn't you like? No flames though please!


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN ON THE GROUND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in June 2006 Spinelli did not enter the picture on GH till end of 2006 but I brought him in earlier Liz and Jason did not sleep together so the baby that Liz is pregnant with is Lucky's or is it?

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Alan and Monica along with Tony Jones and Bobbie Spencer and Liz Spencer and Emily Quartermaine wait for the ambulance that has Robin in it to come in.

Pretty soon they see it and brace themselves for what is to come.

They won't let Jason go into the treatment room with Robin so Jason along with Lucky and Cruz are there then Sonny and Spinelli show up. Pretty soon Mac comes racing in and asks "Where is my niece? What happened to her? What is Jason, Sonny and the Jackal doing here? Why is Jason pacing like that? What happened to Robin?"

Lucky gets up and walks over to his boss and asks him to sit down and he would tell him. Mac has a bad feeling and does as Lucky asked. He sits down and demands to know what happened to Robin.

Lucky says "I'm sorry to have to say this, but it looks like Robin was raped and she was unconscious when we got there."

"Oh my God." Mac said putting his face in his hands. "How did Jason, Sonny and the Jackal find out about it? And why did they find out about it before me?"

"Mac, I felt Robin and knew she was there somewhere and we couldn't find her after we looked all over. I knew she needed help, I just knew it. The only place that hadn't been gone over by us was this crawl space and I couldn't get in it I tried so I sent Spinelli in it and he found Robin and he dragged her out enough so I could reach her and Lucky came over to help me take her out of the crawl space carefully. You could tell she had been raped. She also had torn clothes on and she was unconscious and she never gained consciousness on the way to the hospital. I rode with her in the ambulance."

"Oh my God, my baby." Mac said crying in his hands, thinking about what Robin must have gone through. He was thankful that Jason found her because he knew what crawl space he was talking about and he knew that no one else would have looked there, not until the stink from a dead body, so no one could have found her there except Jason. He was glad that Robin and Jason were connected like that. It had saved Robin's life.

Mac calls the girls and tells them to come to the hospital emergency room and tells them it's about Robin. They were shopping and they leave their carts with merchandise in them and runs out to their car and drives to the hospital. It sounded urgent and like their Dad had been really upset and crying. They wonder what happened to Robin. She was supposed to meet an old friend of hers' from Paris last night and she was excited to see him and his wife. What could have happened? They hurried out to the car and jumped in and Maxie sped all the way to the hospital. She knew it was urgent to get there, she just had this feeling that whatever happened it was bad. Patrick had better not have said anything else to Robin or Maxie was going to teach him what it was like to mess with a Scorpio. You mess with one you mess with them all and after what Patrick said to Robin yesterday Maxie was ready to throttle him. Robin had cheered up after the phone call from her old friend though and the thought of seeing him and his wife had made her happy. Robin had been excited when she left yesterday. So what happened between then and now?

Maxie pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car and before it was even stopped Georgie was opening the door. She too had a bad feeling about this. She wanted to get to her Dad and find out what happened to her sister.

They race up to the ER doors and go inside to the waiting room where their Dad was waiting. Mac looked up as his daughter's came into the waiting room and they see Jason, Sonny, Spinelli, Lucky, Cruz and their Dad. They rush over to their Dad who they can tell had been crying. "What happened to Robin, Dad?"

"There is no easy way to say this, Robin was raped last night and she somehow got into the crawl space on the dock and Jason felt Robin there and he saved her life."

"That son of a bitch. Robin was meeting a friend of hers from France on the docks last night. She said he and his wife were in town and she was so excited yesterday that even after what Patrick did she was happy after she talked to him and was meeting him and his wife."

Cruz hearing this decided to ask some questions. "Maxie, Georgie do you know the name of the person she was going to meet?"

"It was a French name, let me think, I think it was Pierre, she never said the last name."

"What about the wife's name? Did you happen to catch that?"

"I did, it was Evie." Georgie said.

"Okay, I will get an officer to try to find a hotel rented out to a French guy named Pierre and a wife named Evie. Now you said something else about a Patrick?"

"Patrick Drake, he's a doctor here at GH. He said some really horrible things to Robin yesterday because of Carly. Carly told Patrick about Robin's past with Jason and Carly lied to him and he bought it and started in on Robin about Jason and Stone. He had no business raking her over the coals about her past with them. Finally Robin had enough she was so angry that tears started down her cheeks and she finally had enough and she hit Patrick and knocked him to the floor and he said 'I will get you back for that. I have been wasting my time with you. Carly is right you are frigid and I don't know why I thought there might be some fire in you. You have no fire especially in the bedroom' he hurt her real bad and then he said to her 'at least with Carly I can get a real woman. Yes that's right I have been sleeping with her.' Carly got mad at that and told Robin that she better not tell Jax or else' Robin said 'Carly, Jax is one of the first people I would call and you know why because he deserves better than a conniving two timing bitch like you' and Carly tried to go after Robin and Robin laughed in her face. Boy was she mad. Robin then said 'let the bitch go I have wanted to beat the shit out of her for a long while now' Some of the doctors put Carly in the elevator and Patrick laughed at Robin and said 'like you could take on a real woman like Carly.' Patrick was so mean to her and then she got that phone call telling her that the French couple were in Port Charles and that cheered her up and she turned to Patrick and said 'you are welcome to a conniving manipulative bitch like Carly as for her being a real woman not even close and she isn't even worth talking about she is the town bicycle anyone can have a free ride.' Then she walked past Patrick and said 'you were a waste of my time. You are not even that good in bed. I've had much better. You really need to learn some new techniques.' And then she walked out of the room and left everyone speechless except Georgie and me who was laughing and pretty soon the rest of them started laughing."

"I want to also talk to Carly Corinthos and Patrick Drake. I will do that after we find out how Robin is."

Just then Alan comes out and everyone gets to their feet and walk over to where he is standing. Everyone wants to know how Robin is and Alan holds up his hand when everyone starts to ask questions about Robin. So they wait to see what Alan has to say.

Please review my story/chapter!


End file.
